Jack and Jack
by Aysel Maha
Summary: Curiosity, Mr Gibbs, his captain said. Today I've been called something I never have before...NOT SLash.


Just one of those late late night/early early morning (depends on your type, late sleeper or early waker?) one-shot ideas. I'm actually quite fond of it, now that I've finished :)

**Disclaimers:** Only Jack (Jack the kitty... I wish it was the other one though, dont we all:D) and the brown-eyed girl is mine... rest is Disney all the way :)

Right then... Enjoy guys, and send your blessing so I get great A2 results ) and send your blessings to Jack Sparrow and Johnny Depp... and my sweetheart Oreo, the most graceful and handsome Siamese cat with the prettiest eyes who passed away last week :( He was a loyal and best friend... This fic is dedicated to him...

* * *

It was one of those days, where nothing so far had happened out of the contrary. Which meant only one thing for days like such in his spectacular life; something weird was afoot. 

Jack Sparrow was strolling through the streets of Tortuga while digesting these musings, while his hands mimicked the captain's unusual and unique fluttery movements. Pushing the thought aside, he started a fresh row of other thoughts, such as how Elizabeth Swann-Turner would be faring right now. They had left at good terms after the World's End adventure-- even though he hadn't returned her affection the way she wanted--

"_Once was quite enough, luv_." (Couldn't blame him ofcourse... it was something to go through when one moment youré kissing the woman you desire most and several mere seconds later, are cuisine for the ugly and extremely sharp teethy squid monster...)

However, only he knew that it was not the reason that stopped him. Well, not the only reason. It was pain. Pain that would have crawled inside him when he would have hugged her, knowing that it would be the last time he'd touch her for who knew how long. Bugger, that thought alone might have stopped him from letting her go... and if that had happened, then the crew would have had to wrestle him away from her...

Or something like that. Jack wouldnt have done that, he thought-- she was the Pirate King, and the whelp's wife. And she did deserve respect after what she'd gone through in that adventure. Even if it came in the minimal of gestures.

So absorbed was the captain in his musings, that he didn't even see the figure infront of him until he bumped into it-- and nearly went flying head over heels.

Well, he might not have seen it even if he was unabsorbed, he thought, as it half-kneeling down by the cart he was passing by.

"I'm so sorry sir, forgive me," Warm brown eyes met his gaze as he leveled his offencer; she had not a thin figure, neither a fat one; but a slightly rounded body with broad shoulders yet feminine wrists. Her face, which was neither fair nor dark, showed very slight trace of cheekbones, and dark brown hair with slight waves spilled on her shoulders, though it looked as if it had been tied at the back at some point earlier on. She was dressed modest, though... not like those strumpets strolling bout the streets with so low-cute dresses that their belongings are practically spilling out.

She peered at him concernedly. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No harm done, lass," he waved her concern off, flashing her his traden golden toothy grin. She was about five or six inches shorter than him and sounded about 16 or 17, he decided. By the time they start their, ahem... favours, to lads and gents.

She smiled at him, then looked down to where she was before he bumped into her, apparently searching for what she was busy with.

"Lost something, luv?" he asked her.

"I'm looking for Jack." Warm bright eyes regarded his gaze for a minute, then went back to searching.

He started, though not very visibly. "Jack?"

"Aye,"she said. "He was right here, playing with me..."

At his confused look she clarified, "He's bout this big," she held her forefinger and thumb apart to a very wide space for the size of her hand. "Actually, he's as big as my hand." she said, a cheeky tone playing in her voice. "His legs are dark grey along with his nose and ears, and the most important thing..." she paused, enjoying his still con-fuzzled state, "is that he's a little kitty."

Understanding registered in Captain Jack's eyes. "Oh... I see." What was it with people naming animals after him?

"I love cats," she declared to him. And I just found him a little while ago. Poor thing was hungry and I think he's lost... but he's so cute and playful!" she stopped her tirade and peered inquisitively at him, noting the gleaming teeth (the golden ones, not the natural ones--which were faded to offite-ish), the kohl-rimmed eyes, the red-bandanna under the tri-corned hat.

"Do I know you?" she asked, the little Jack-kitty forgotten for the time, as her mind slowly recalling the details of one of the most famous pirates, as she'd heard from the strumpets, gossips, tales which became legends, thieves, pirates, and all the other people that visited tortuga. Those details bore a striking resemblance to the being standing infront of her... and now that she paid her attention to him, he was swaying slightly as well.

"Do you, luv?" He grinned that smile again, the one that was cheeky yet charming...

"What be your name, sir?"

He gazed at her for a while, then said, "Jack."

She turned around to look at the spot she had had last seen him at, and didnt find him. "Where?" she asked, facing him again.

"Dunno bout your Jack luv, but I'm Jack too... It's me name. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl."

Her cheerful eyes now showed less cheer, but more shock. _And why not,_ he thought, _I'm a Pirate whose made lots of legends! Along with many thoughts of how many uses for sea-turtles there were._

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"She trailed, her voice sounding less shocked, but had more traces of... was that... awe?

She stared at him for a couple of miliseconds, then let out a huge "_squeeeeeaaaaaaallll_!"

"Whats that luv?" he stared at her, confused." Are ye alright? De ye need help?"

"Oh my God, It's captain Jack sparrow!! I've learnt every tale of yours by heart, captain, and it was one of my life's major aims to meet you!!" she then let out another one of those annoyingly squeely noises, then in a second or less, attached herself on to him.

"Lass, let go..." he gasped, unable to breathe as she hugged him so tight. "Let go luv..."

He tried to pry her off, but the lass sure was strong! "Luv, ye do not want to do what no enemy has ever done to Captain Jack Sparrow, do ye?"

She loosened up a bit, then let him go.

"And what is that," she asked him, her eyes bright as she watched him gasp for his breath.

"Kill him by suffocation." He grined his trademark smile. "Can ye place that in a legend? A fatal hug... Of all the things he'd been through, it was the hug to take his life away..." He looked around him, mockingly wary, "Don't get the word out luv, I don't want me enemies to come after me hugging me... to death." he shuddered.

She chuckled--or was it giggled? he thought. Something in between, he decided. "I'm so happy I've finally met you," she said, her eyes strangely sort of misted... "You're my hero."

Okay, he thought, now its getting weird. "Um yes, uhuh...mmm..."

She noticed the discomfort she was bringing him. "Sorry," she apologized, meekly.

"No bother luv," he told her. "Whatever, though," he asked her," made a pirate your hero?"

She glanced at him shyly, and was about to reply when he faintly he heard his first mate Joshamee Gibbs calling out his name from behind him.

"Captain! The Pearl is docked to go,"

"I'll be there sooner than soon, Master Gibbs," He replied. "See to it she is ready to sail by then."

"Aye-Aye, cap'n." His first mate replied, then turned back into the busy streets of Tortuga, towards the docks.

He turned and discovered that the young girl was still standing there, not looking for the puss anymore, but still staring at him.

"It... It was nice to meet you, Cap'n..." She told him, eyes cast down. He felt a tug at his heart, seeing her sad. "Pity it had to be so short." She looked at him, a small sad grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Aye, luv..." He noticed a stranged long hairy thing rope-y thing coloured dark grey-brown peeking out from underneath the cart, behind her. Strange thing was, it was twitching from this side to that.

Pulling it out, he gave the prize to her. Cheeky little thing it was, twisting this way and that, trying to clamber onto his arm. Pretty little thing too, with wide, button-round deep blue eyes but the captain certainly did not say cute out loud anytime in his life. Better than the other Jack was this Jack, though, he mused, as he thought of the cheeky little annoying bugger of a monkey that one was.

"Jack!" She smiled one of the most brightest smiles he'd ever seen on any of his voyages.

"Aye lass," he said "Keep Jack close to ye will ye?" he told her, winking.

"Sure will, cap'n Jack," she smiled at him again. "Fair winds in your sails, cap'n and on your back," she greeted him. "Perhaps we'll meet again soon, so that my hero's next tale I shall hear from hisself?"

"Aye luv, we can only hope." he replied. "Thanks for the blessing poppet, ye take care of yerself." And saying so, he bade her bye, and made his way back to his beloved Pearl, left curious of the one question he had asked her that she hadnt replied to... and the other being her name.

* * *

"_Curiosity,_ Mr Gibbs." 

His first mate, used to his pirates ramblings but still taken aback sometimes by the vast varieties and contexts of them, looked at him. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"I've been told a Pirate, scum, thief, looter, bastard, cheat, liar and many other unflattering names I could think of, Mr. Gibbs," his captain told him with a faraway look in his eyes. "But today I got called something that took me aback, which I've never been called before."

That'll be the day, Mr. Gibbs mused, thinking of how everyone could call the pirate captain anything and he could care about it as much as about swatting a tiny fly. Even though he might care, it would be that tiny.

Jack looked at him. "I was called a hero today, Mr. Gibbs," He told him.

Joshamee Gibbs looked at him, not fazed at all, even if a little disappointed at the fact that it wasn't an insult that bothered Jack, but a compliment.

"And that too, by a young lass."

Mr. Gibbs made a curious expression between a grin, rolling eyes, shaking his head, and a grimace all at once, in less than a second.

"Nah Mr. Gibbs, not those kind of lasses who give favours to men," he told him. "This lass was innocent by face and soul, I could tell, a cheerful little thing." Mr. Gibbs gazed at him, understanding what he meant, but said nothing furthermore.

"Aren't you surprised, Mr. Gibbs?"

"No, Cap'n, can't say I am."

"And how so," his captain asked him, peering at him inquisitively.

"Because, Jack," he said, using his first name "You act like it not, but you be a mighty good man at heart, no matter how you appear and make yourself appear. Others may not see it mighty times, but many do know... That you a have a heart, a good one, and that you are a human after all."

Jack swung around to look at his first mate in the eyes... and then smiled his grin. "Nah Mr. Gibbs. That ain't true, and ye know it," he said, half-heartedly, though he still smiles. It feels good to be, at least sometimes, be regarded as a good person, but only in secret. After all what he'd done, save the wehlp and his bonnie lass, went back to his Pearl only to be betrayed and devoured, and fought that fight on top of the mast with Jones, (which he yearned to be told in legends and tales of Captain Jack Sparrow in the future) and fulfilled the whelp's promise to his father by giving up immortality and saving the whelp's life... it felt good to be acknowledged.

"Back to workstations, Mr. Gibbs," he said as he went to his cabin and Gibbs made his way onto the deck.

"Oh and Mr. Gibbs," Jack Sparrow called out. "That be Captain Jack to ye!"

"Aye aye cap'n!" His first mate replied, but not before a smile crossed his lips and he raised his eyes towards the heavens.

* * *

**.. Dum de dum! De Ende :D ..**

It takes ages to write even a very short ficcy for other fellow fans to read, but mere minutes for those fellow fans to read it :) Please review, it'd make me and Jack very happy )

tcz!


End file.
